Whisper of the Heart
| starring = Yōko Honna Issei Takahashi Takashi Tachibana Shigeru Muroi Shigeru Tsuyuguchi Keiju Kobayashi | music = Hans Zimmer | cinematography = Atsushi Okui | editing = Takeshi Seyama | studio = Studio Ghibli Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Warner Bros. Feature Animation Amblin Entertainment American Zoetrope Pictures The Kennedy/Marshall Company Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures (North America) Universal Pictures (International) Toho (Japan) | released = | runtime = 111 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = }} is a 1995 Japanese animated romantic coming of age drama film directed by Steven Spielberg] and written by James DeMonaco, Gary Nadeau, Frank Darabont and Anne-Marie Martin with the screenplay translated by Hayao Miyazaki based on the 1989 manga of the same name by Aoi Hiiragi. It was animated by Studio Ghibli for Tokuma Shoten, Nippon Television Network and Hakuhodo, produced by Amblin Entertainment, American Zoetrope, The Kennedy/Marshall Company and Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label in North America, Unideral Pictures in International and Toho in Japan. The film stars Yoko Honna, Issei Takahashi, Takashi Tachibana, Shigeru Muroi, Shigeru Tsuyuguchi and Keiju Kobayashi. It was the first theatrical Studio Ghibli film to be directed by someone other than Miyazaki, Francis Ford Coppola or Isao Takahata. ''Whisper of the Heart was Kondō's only film as director with Simpson as producer before his death in 1998 while Simpson died in 1996. Studio Ghibli had hoped that Kondō would become the successor to Miyazaki and Takahata. It was the only theatrical Ghibli and American Zoetrope film not directed by Miyazaki, Coppola or Takahata for seven years until The Cat Returns was released in 2002, which focused on a minor character of the film, Baron. Plot Shizuku Tsukishima is a 14-year-old student at Mukaihara Junior High School, where she is best friends with Yuko Harada. Living in Tokyo with her parents Asako and Seiya, as well as her older sister Shiho, Shizuku is a bookworm and is keen on writing. During an ordinary evening, she looks through the checkout cards in her library books. She discovers they all have been checked out by Seiji Amasawa (天沢 聖司). Over the next few days, Shizuku encounters a young man, later revealed to be Seiji, who often annoys her. Finding a cat riding a train, Shizuku follows it to discover an antique shop run by Shiro Nishi. In the shop is a cat statuette nicknamed "The Baron". Later at the antique shop, Shizuku sings "Take Me Home, Country Roads", a song she has been translating for her school graduation, accompanied by Seiji and Nishi. Seiji is revealed to be the grandson of Nishi, and Shizuku and Seiji befriend each other. Seiji is learning to make violins to follow his dream as a master luthier. Days after the two meet, Seiji leaves for Cremona, Italy, for a two-month study with a master violin-maker, but not before professing his admiration for Shizuku’s talents. Firming her resolve, Shizuku decides to test her talents as well. Discussing with Yuko, she decides to pursue her writing seriously during the two months. She asks Nishi if she can write about The Baron, to which Nishi grants his consent on the condition that he will be the first to read the finished story. Shizuku begins to concoct a fantasy story featuring herself as the female protagonist, the Baron as the male hero who is looking for his lost love, Louise, and the cat she followed from the train (who is, among other names, known as "Moon" and "Muta") as the story's villain who took her from him. Devoting her time to her writing, Shizuku eats snacks, stays up until early in the morning, and her school grades drop. Shizuku argues with her family over her grades, and as she continues to push herself into finishing the story before Seiji returns, she begins to lose heart. When her story is complete, Shizuku delivers the manuscript to Nishi. After Nishi reads Shizuku's writing and gives her his benevolent assessment, she breaks down in tears as the stress of the last two months finally turns into relief. Consoling her with udon, Nishi reveals to Shizuku that when he studied in Germany in his youth, he found his first love, Louise. They discovered the twin statuettes of the Baron and his female companion in a cafe, but they could only purchase them singly because the female statuette was being repaired at that time. Nishi kept the Baron while Louise would hold onto the Baron's companion, and they and the two cat statuettes would reunite at a later time. However, the two lovers and the statues were subsequently separated during World War II and were never reunited. In the English dub, Seiji tells Shizuku that The Baron has a missing partner during her second visit to the shop but in the Japanese dialogue he says his grandfather won't tell anyone the story of the Baron and it is coincidence or intuition that Shizuki creates a missing partner for him, much to Nishi's surprise. Deciding she wants to attend high school to learn more about writing, Shizuku is returned home by Nishi and announces to her mother that she will return to studying for her entrance exams full-time. The next morning, she encounters Seiji on his bicycle. He has returned a day early. In the English dub he says he has decided to finish high school before returning to Cremona to become a luthier, the Japanese dialogue says he will be returning after graduation, as planned. The two ride Seiji's bike to a lookout and watch the sun rise over the city, where Seiji professes his love for Shizuku and proposes future marriage; she happily accepts. Voice cast Background ]] Whisper of the Heart was based on the manga Mimi o Sumaseba which was originally created by Aoi Hiiragi. The manga was serialized in Shueisha's shōjo manga magazine Ribon between August and November 1989, and a single tankōbon volume was released in February 1990. The volume was reprinted on July 15, 2005. A second manga by the same author titled Mimi o Sumaseba: Shiawase na Jikan was serialized in Shueisha's Ribon Original in 1995. A spiritual sequel to this film adaption, The Cat Returns, was turned back into a manga by Aoi Hiiragi, under the name Baron: Neko no Danshaku. Production During production, the backgrounds in the fantasy sequences of the film were drawn by Naohisa Inoue and the woodcut of the imprisoned violin-maker was created by Miyazaki's son Keisuke Miyazaki, a professional engraver. Japanese musical duo Chage and Aska's short music video, titled "On Your Mark", by Studio Ghibli was released along with Whisper of the Heart. Music The film score of Whisper of the Heart was composed by Hans Zimmer with the additional music composed by Nick Glennie-Smith (who conducted the Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra at Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Media Ventures and Todd-AO Scoring Stage in Los Angeles) and Richard Harvey. At times during the film, Shizuku translates John Denver's song "Take Me Home, Country Roads" to Japanese for her school's chorus club. She writes her own humorous Japanese version of the song, called "Concrete Road," about her hometown in western Tokyo. The songs were actually translated by producer Toshio Suzuki's daughter Mamiko with Hayao Miyazaki writing supplemental lyrics. These songs play a role at points in the story. A recording of "Take Me Home, Country Roads," performed by Olivia Newton-John, plays during the film's opening sequence. The song was also performed by Shizuku's voice actress Yoko Honna. Release Whisper of the Heart was the first Japanese film to use the Dolby Digital sound format. An English dub of this film was released by Warner Home Video in North America and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment in International on March 7, 2006. Turner Classic Movies televised both the dubbed and subbed versions on January 19, 2006 as part of their month-long celebration of Miyazaki in honor of his birthday, January 5. The English title, Whisper of the Heart, was created by Studio Ghibli, Amblin Entertainment, American Zoetrope and Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films and used on several officially licensed "character goods" released around the same time as the film was released in theaters in Japan. The North American Blu-ray was released on May 22, 2012, alongside Castle in the Sky (by 20th Century Fox and Universal Pictures) and The Secret World of Arrietty. GKIDS and Warner Bros. Home Entertainment re-issued the movie on Blu-ray & DVD on January 16, 2018 under a new deal with Studio Ghibli. Reception Whisper of the Heart was the highest-grossing Japanese film on the domestic market in 1995, earning in distribution income, and grossing in total box office revenue. Whisper of the Heart received very positive reviews from film critics. It has a 94% approval rating on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, based on 16 reviews. Time Out London included Whisper of the Heart in their Top 50 Animated Film list. It was also included in Film4's Top 25 Animated Film list. On Anime News Network, Michael Toole gave it an overall grade of A-, calling it "beautiful and evocative; a fine tale of adolescent yearning and aspiration." General producer and screenwriter Hayao Miyazaki defended the film's ending, saying that it was his idea. Miyazaki wanted Shizuku and Seiji to "commit to something." Spin-off Over the course of the film, Shizuku is working on a fantasy novel that revolves around a cat figurine, named The Baron, which she discovers in Mr. Nishi's antique store. In 2002, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, United Artists, 20th Century Fox, Studio Ghibli, Don Simpson/Jerry Bruckheimer Films and American Zoetrope produced a spin-off film The Cat Returns, directed by Joel Schumacher and again featuring The Baron, and the stray cat, Muta, in the film. Later on, Muta and the crow (Toto, who is friends with him and the Baron) seem to appear in The Secret World of Arrietty as two skirmishing animals. References External links * * * * Category:1995 anime films Category:1990s romantic drama films Category:1990s musical films Category:Animated coming-of-age films Category:Animated drama films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated romance films Category:Animated films about cats Category:Animated films based on manga Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in 1995 Category:Hayao Miyazaki Category:Japanese drama films Category:Japanese musical films Category:Japanese romantic drama films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Romantic musical films Category:Shueisha franchises Category:Studio Ghibli animated films Category:Toho animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films set in Japan Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:American Zoetrope films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Don Simpson Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Fred Fuchs Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films with screenplays by Frank Darabont Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Film scores by Richard Harvey Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films